Jetpack Zombie
For other uses, see Disco Zombie (disambiguation). Jetpack Zombie is a zombie that appears in Far Future. It was first shown in the Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains book. It will boost over all plants except for tall barriers, like Tall-nuts. It is vulnerable to Blover and Hurrikale, as he will be blown away from the lawn instantly. Disco Jetpack Zombie is Jetpack Zombie's variant which is summoned by Disco-tron 3000. Other than how it is summoned into the lawn, it and Jetpack Zombie do not have any other differences. Appearance Jetpack Zombies looks exactly the same as a Future Zombie, but he is holding two levers, has straps on his shoulders, and wears a blue and orange jetpack. The jetpack has an orange and gold antenna and has orange fire under it. The fire will turn blue after it encounters a plant. The Disco Jetpack Zombie looks similar to the new Dancing Zombie expect with purplish pink sunglasses. It otherwises looks like a normal Jetpack Zombie. Almanac entry Jetpack Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Speedy Boosts to float over all but the tallest plant barriers. Special: floats over low plants, boosts over most other plants Weakness: tall blocking plants The Jetpack Zombie was an early adopter during the brain acquistion tech explosion of 2113. Little did he know he would be stuck with version 1.0 of the simple jetpack. Disco Jetpack Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Speedy Boosts to float over all but the tallest plant barriers, in style. Special: floats over low plants, boosts over most other plants. Weakness: tall blocking plants A zombie who 'lives' for drama, he's an original cast member of the stage musical "Disco is BACK! For Revenge!" His signature dance move is "The Weed Whacker." Overview Both Jetpack Zombie and Disco Jetpack Zombie absorb 16 normal damage shots and their appearance changes upon absorbing 8 shots, before dying at 16 normal damage shots. Appearances Jetpack Zombie Player's House: Piñata Party Far Future: Days 1, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 16, 17, 19, 21, 22, 24, 25 and Terror from Tomorrow Frostbite Caves: Piñata Party Disco Jetpack Zombie Player's House: Piñata Party Far Future: Days 10, 12, 19, 21, 24, and Terror from Tomorrow Strategies Jetpack Zombie The Jetpack Zombie shares most of the Seagull Zombie's strength and weaknesses, and can for the most part be dealt with the same way. However, it can fly over Wall-nuts in addition to the low plants Seagull Zombies fly over. If stalling them is wished, it is necessary to use a Tall-nut or the Infi-nut's Plant Food upgrade, as they are the only things the Jetpack Zombie actually eats. They are quick, but they are not bulky. That makes it so that Repeater and plants with similar power can deal with them in low numbers. In larger numbers, Laser Beans, Melon-pults, and Winter Melons are about the only non-instant plants that can deal with them. Also, Snapdragon is a great choice, as it attacks all zombies in its area, and the Jetpack Zombie doesn't eat plants, so two rows will easily deal with any amount of Jetpack Zombies. Perhaps the best method to deal with any amount of Jetpack Zombies is to use Blover. No matter how many Jetpack Zombies there are or where they are, a Blover will blow away all Jetpack Zombies onscreen. Disco Jetpack Zombie When a Disco-tron 3000 appears, it will spawn four Disco Jetpack Zombies. When spawned by the Disco-tron 3000, these zombies can crowd dangerous zombies, making the level more difficult. If there are ten Disco-tron 3000s in every lane, they will spawn 40 Disco Jetpack Zombies and can be dangerous along with Bug Bot Imps, which fall from the sky. Blovers and Laser Beans are recommended to deal with these zombies in large numbers. Additionally, Winter Melons can also hamper its efforts of flying forward through your defenses, which is very advisable as you proceed in higher levels of Terror from Tomorrow. Do note however, that if it gets accompanied by Gargantuar Primes or Mecha-Football Zombies, you may have to use instants (Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, Squash), Blover, E.M.Peach, and heavy damage plants (Melon-pult, Laser Bean, Bowling Bulb) to prevent your defenses from being overrun. If that is the case, using Melon-pults alone is ill-advised and can make you lose the level. However, using Melon-pults alone on the other side can actually save you much time in replacing them. For this case, you need to boost Iceberg Lettuce and Kernel-pult to give you the advantage. Since the Melon-pults cannot slow down the zombie hordes, the action is fast-paced, hence you must be fast enough to keep track and predict any possible cases that might happen next. Since Disco-tron 3000 can absorb a lot of punches, you may have to triple the columns of Melon-pults. Without the Blover in higher levels, it may seem impossible to defeat Disco-tron 3000 especially if it appears next after killing the first Future Zombie since the ability of E.M.Peach to kill four Disco Jetpack Zombies has been phased out by the version 2.4 update. This forces you to rely more on neutralizing them with Blover or boosted Infi-nut (which is the only way to repel all four Disco Jetpack Zombies). Tall-nuts, on the other hand, can only stall one Disco Jetpack Zombie, allowing the remaining three to slip through to most of your defenses. Gallery Jetpack Zombie ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Jetpack Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1. Jetpack Zombie Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2. Jetpack Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon. JetpackZombieHD.png|HD Jetpack Zombie. DEADJET.png|A dead Jetpack Zombie. TheFutureisNOW.png|An advertisement for Far Future with the Jetpack Zombie. Brainz 2.PNG|Jetpack Zombie's costume in Birthday Parties. Anniversary Jetpack Zombie.png|Jetpack Zombie Costume in 5th Anniversary Party. HDBirthdayzJetpack.png|HD Birthdayz Jetpack Zombie. Wigless disco jetpack.PNG|Jetpack Zombie as seen in the preview picture from Far Future (note that it has Disco Jetpack Zombie's goggles). JetpackZombiefainted.png|Faint Jetpack Zombie Screenshot_2015-06-07-19-34-25.png|An advertisement with Jetpack Zombie. Chinese version Jetpack C Map.png|Jetpack Zombie on the Far Future map (notice the goggles). Plants vs. Zombies Online JetpackZombiePvZOL.png|Jetpack Zombie. Disco Jetpack Zombie Disco Jetpack Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1. Disco Jetpack Zombie Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2. Disco Jetpack Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon. HD Disco Jetpack.png|HD Disco Jetpack Zombie. DISCOSUMMON.png|Disco Jetpack Zombie being summoned. discojecpac.png|Disco Jetpack Zombie changing row. Jet disco eat.jpg|A Disco Jetpack Zombie ate the player's brains. Disco Jetpack Zombie..png|Disco Jetpack Zombies being summoned. Trivia General *Like Seagull Zombie, they are immune to Iceberg Lettuce and its Plant Food ability. *Despite shooting out flames from the jetpack's exhaust, freezing plants cannot extinguish the flame. *Unlike the Seagull Zombie, it will not die when it is hit by butter, but it will stop in mid-air. The animation of the jetpack flames will also freeze. *It cannot go past the Infi-nut barriers despite it being graphically shown as a low barrier; it starts eating them instead of flying above them. *Even though the jetpack is a machine, E.M.Peach does not affect it. *If the player blows away 30 or more of these with a Blover in a single level, they will earn the achievement The Jettisons. *When it meets a plant (with the exception of Tall-nut), its flames become blue and flying altitude is slightly increased. However, it can still get hit by attacking plants. *When they are blown away by a Blover, the player can see the heads and bodies of the blown zombies defeated at the right of the lawn, unlike Balloon Zombies, who just disappear after being blown. **This also applies to all other flying zombies in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. *If it is killed by being zapped or burned, it will still play the same dying animation as if it were defeated normally. The same goes with Swashbuckler Zombie when swinging after 2.3 update, Surfer Zombie (only while surfing), Zombie Parrot, Imp Cannon, Fisherman Zombie, Dodo Rider Zombie, robot zombies, and Zombie King. *Jetpack Zombie, Surfer Zombie, and Barrel Roller Zombie are the only zombies that cannot be attracted by Sweet Potato. *Unlike the Balloon Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies, it can be shot by projectiles like all other flying zombies except for Tiger Imp. *Its toughness is actually Solid, despite the fact that it is only Average as stated in the Almanac entry. **Lost Pilot Zombie has the same health and its Almanac entry states it has Solid toughness, which is accurate. *There is a glitch where they can be affected or killed by Chili Bean, Hypno-shroom and Sun Bean. **This glitch requires Infi-nut's Plant Food effect. Specific to Jetpack Zombie *Its look is different from the one on the Far Future preview picture, wearing disco glasses. **Disco Jetpack Zombie wears these glasses though, it might just simply be an error. **Jetpack Zombie also wears these glasses in Plants vs. Zombies Online. *Its 5th and 6th anniversary costume is basically a present covering the jetpack. *Despite the fact that it looks like a normal Future Zombie, it does not degrade to one. *In Plants vs. Zombies Online, it has the same goggles worn by the Disco Jetpack Zombie Specific to Disco Jetpack Zombie *It resembles the new Dancing Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies, making it the only returning Night time encountered zombie that appears in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *The beginning of its Almanac entry is identical to the Jetpack Zombie's Almanac entry, just with "in style" added on the end. *Before the 2.4.1 update, it could be killed instantly by E.M.Peach while being summoned by the Disco-tron 3000. See also *Disco-tron 3000 *Blover *The Jettisons *Dancing Zombie *Flying zombies ru:Зомби с реактивным ранцем Category:Far Future Category:Far Future encountered zombies Category:Flying zombies Category:Zombies with "Average" toughness Category:Zombies with "Speedy" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future encountered zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Chinese Far Future Category:Chinese Far Future encountered zombies